An estimated 74 million Americans, 30% of the present U.S. population, eventually will develop cancer. Epidemiologic studies have shown that improving the diet by eating more fresh fruit and vegetables daily could reduce cancers of the lung, stomach, pancreas, and colon. The overall goal of the "Gimme 5" program is to increase the consumption of fruit and vegetables by high school students. "Gimme 5" is a four year, 5 com-ponent program: 1) student workshops will be introduced to alter health behavior through changes in knowledge, attitudes, and beliefs, and students will participate in peer group and community activities; 2) curriculum-specific activities will reinforce the program and complement the workshops; 3) a major focus will be an intensive media and marketing campaign which will permeate the school; 4) specific components of the school environment will be altered - modifications in vending machines, snack outlets, and school meals will increase fruit and vegetable consumption with a secondary benefit of fat reduction; and 5) parent involvement will promote increased availability and consumption of fruit and vegetables in the home. The cohort target population, high school freshmen, will be followed longitudinally until they are seniors. A matched pair design will be used for identifying 12 eligible schools within the Archdiocese of New Orleans. The Archdiocesan schools of New Orleans include a race and gender mixture. Within each matched pair, one school will be randomly allocated to receive intervention and evaluation, while the other school will receive evaluation only. Extensive evaluation measures include assessment of knowledge, attitudes, eating and behavior changes, changes in school meals, and consumption of fruit and vegetables using a food frequency questionnaire. Impact on total nutrient intake will be assessed using 24-hour dietary recalls. Consideration will be given to overnight urine analysis as a laboratory evaluation of increased fruit and vegetable consumption. Disease prevention efforts at the high school level are an opportunity to reach adolescents in the transition from child to young adult when they are becoming independent in their choices.